


Midnattsbarn

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin
Genre: F/F
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommarlovet har precis börjat i Engelsfors och Vanessa vaknar upp naken i Linnéas säng efter en fest. Frågan är nu varför.</p><p>A/N: Ficen är nyligen uppladdad här men är skriven typ 2012 så like snälla don't hold it against me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Linnéa vaknar av mobilens hemska alarmljud. Hon hinner inte ens öppna ögonen innan en bultande huvudvärk sätter igång. Det är första dagen på sommarlovet. I hopp om att kunna glöma det gångna året för ett par timmar och fira att det är sommar så hade hon och Vanessa ensam fest. Det måste fungerat eftersom hon inte kommer ihåg gårdagen alls.  
Hon stänger av alarmet och kollar på klockan. 08.15. Hon kan inte ha sovit mer än tre eller fyra timmar. Hon vill så gärna somna om men med den huvudvärken finns det ingen chans, så hon ger upp hoppet och sätter sig upp i sängen.  
Hon tänker inte så mycket dem sekundrarna hon sitter där. Hon ställer sig upp och det blev helt plötsligt välidgt kallt. Hennes sovrum brukar aldrig vara så här kallt. Det tar ett par IQ befriade sekunder innan hon inser att hon är spritt språngande naken. Vilket kommer som en chock eftersom hon aldrig sover naken. Bara mikro sekunder efter hör hon grymtande bakom sig i sängen.

***  
Vanessa vaknar med huvudvärk till någon typ av skrånig industriel musik. Hon vänder sig omkring i sängen och öppnar ögonen. Hon tänker ett par sekunder och kommer fram till att det här rummet verkligen inte är hennes egna. Hon tänker och tänker på gårdagen men kommer inte ihåg något annat än Linnéa, ett samtal med Minoo och väldigt mycket alcohol. Till sin stora förvåning är hon naken. Vilket inte gör morgonen bättre. Hon summerar situationen.  
"Naken i någon annans rum. Och någon spelar musik, så troligen tycker den det är helt okej att jag är här" Säger hon tyst för sig själv. "Tänk nu Vanessa, tänk. Vad hände igår?" Hon suckar och sätter sig upp. Golvet är fullt med CD-skivor, DVDer och hennes egna kläder som hon hämtar upp och sätter på sig.  
Hon samlar mod och går ut ur rummet och det slår henne att hon vet precis var hon är. Hon är fortfarande hos Linnéa. Hon går in vardagsrummet där Linnéa sitter och läser ur Engelsforsbladet. Linnéa tittar upp och lägger undan tidningen.  
"Vi kanske måste prata." Säger Vanessa.


	2. Chapter 2

Linnéa tänker inte så mycket medan hon och Vanessa går i tystnad till kyrkogården där dem ska träffa Anna-Karin och Minoo.   
     Vanessa därimot tänker så hjärnan håller på att sprängas. Hon tänker så mycket att nästan gör ont att tänka. Men ändå vill hon bara hem och tänka. Tänka, tänka och tänka. Och tänka lite mer. Hon vill tänka tills hennes hjärna sprängs och det börjar blöda ur öronen. Allt bara så att hon inte pratar hål i Linnéas öron. Det finns så mycket att säga men så lite tid.

      Inte en endaste tanke försvinner när Linnéa stannar utanför de stora, svarta och rostiga kyrkogårdsgrindarna. Nästan tvärt i mot, hjärnan tänker mer än någonsin. Hon tittar rakt in i Vanessas ögon. Vanessa känner hur hjärtat slutar för en stund och sen så slår det snabbare än vad det någonsin gjort. Som om hjärtat var en gepard som bara tog sats.   
     “Jag vill inte gå in än. Jag kan inte vara där hur länge som helst.” Säger Linnéa och sänker blicken mot sina fötter. Och Vanessa vet varför. Elias.  
       Det är tyst en stund till. Sen lite mer tystnad. Vanessa tänker på hur fint det låter med fåglarna, bara för att tänka på något annat. Linnéa tänker inte alls. Vanessa flyttar blicken från den blåa himlen till Linnéa som fortfarande kollar ner i marken.  
       _Om hon ändå bara visste hur mycket jag älskar henne._ Tänker Vanessa. Linnéa lyfter på huvudet och spärrar ögonen in i Vanessas ögon och ler smått. Vanessa tänker så mycket att inte förstår varförLinnéa gör så.   
       _Om HON ändå visste hur mycket JAG älskar henne._ Tänker Linnéa. Linnéa orkar inte mer. Vanessa orkar inte mer. Ingen av står ut med att bara vara.   
       Linnéa tar mod till sig och närmar sig Vanessa. Som en kram, fast mer. Dem vill båda så mycket mer. Linnéa har inte en chans att änns nudda Vanessa innan det börjar ringa. Det är Vanessas mobil.  
     “Det är mamma.” Säger hon. Hon svarar och Linnéa hör hur Vanessas mamma skriker. Hon låter inte arg eller besviken, men rädd. Så rädd att hon gråter. Men det är bara vad Linnéa hör. Av att titta på Vanessas ansiktsuttryck konstatera Linnéa att hennes mamma vara arg, och inte rädd.  
     “Jag kommer så fort jag kan.” Säger Vanessa med en död ton. Linnéa ändrar sig direkt. Hon är rädd. Riktigt jävla rädd.  
     “Vad är det? har någonting hänt eller?” Frågar Linnéa eftersom Vanessas blick är lika död som hennes ton. Hon svarar inte. “Vanessa?” Vanessa höjer blicken som nyss var i marken och tårarna bränner i ögonen.  
     “Melvin ligger på intensiven. Han har blivit påkörd av något fyllo.” Säger Vanessa med svajande röst. Det tar inte lång tid innan Vanessa bryter ihop och slänger sig i Linnéas armar.  
     _Jag orkar inte nu. Inte nu. Inte nu. Inte nu!_ Tänker Vanessa.  
    _Varför just hon?Varför just Melvin? Varför just nu?_ Tänker Linnéa. Dem orkar inte. Ingen av dem orkar nu, inte någonsin. Men specielt inte nu.  
   “Jag måste gå.” Säger Vanessa och losar sig från Linnéas armar. Hennes ögon är röda och maskaran har runit ner på kinderna. En ledsen clown. Linnéa suckar och nickar. Vanessa börjar gå åt lasaretts hållet.  
  _Gör det nu då! Nu Linnéa, NU!_ Tänker Linnéa. Hon vänder sig och grepar tag i Vanessas arm och vänder henne om. Hjärtat slog fortare för varje mikro sekund som gick . Fortare och fortare. Tillslut kunde inte Linnéas hjärta slå fortare. Hon stog inte ut mer. Det gjorde inte Vanessa heller. Linnéa går in Vanessa och kysser henne. Allt dem behövt i en kyss. Linnéa bryter ovilligt kyssen.  
    “Ring när du kan. Ring när du vet något. Ring när fan som helst, bara ring mig.” Säger hon och Vanessa skrattar lite i gråten som fortfarande hänger kvar. Panna mot panna står dem.   
   “Jag ringer när jag kan. Jag måste verkligen gå.” Säger Vanessa. Hon ger Linnéa en blyg puss på kinden, vänder sig om och går.  
   Linnéa står kvar och kollar på Vanessa när hon går där ifrån. När hon vänder sig om för att gå in mot kyrkogården så ser hon dem. Anna-Karin och Minoo. Dem står där, tysta. Båda med lätt öppnade munnar och höjda ögonbryn. Linnéa visste åter igen inte vart hon skulle ta vägen. Allt är en röra. En jävla röra. Vanessas ord ekar i Linnéas öron.  
  _“Jag vill det här mer än någonting just nu, Linnéa. Men vi kan inte berätta för någon innan vi vet vad det HÄR är. Jag menar, vad skulle vi säga? Vad skulle vi berätta? Hur skulle vi svara på deras frågor om vi själva inte änns vet svaret?”_  En stor jävla röra


	3. Chapter 3

Linnéa satt hemma i sin lägenhet och bara väntade på att Vanessa skulle ringa. Efter allt som hade hänt inom de senaste 24 timmarna var det bara en stor röra Linnéas huvud. Men hon tänkte fortfarande inte. Det var så mycket att allt bara blev svart. Tomt.

    Efter vad Anna-Karin och Minoo hade sätt vid kyrkan hade dem ändå inte ställt många frågor, bara undrat lite. Linnéa hade bara sagt “Är vi inte här för dem?” och pekat på de nu tre gravstenarna som var brevid varandra. Hon hade inte nämt något om Melvin. Det hade som sagt ingenting med varför dem hade träffats.  
     Linnéa drogs ut ur det stora svarta i huvudet av att hennes telefon ringde. Vanessa. Äntligen Vanessa.  
    “Hej. Hur är det med honom?” Frågar linnéa. Hon hinner nästan inte avsluta meningen innan hon hör ett grovt snörlande i telefonen. Sen hurklande. Sen att Vanessa försökte säga något genom gråt. Det var oförståeligt.  
    “Va? Jag hör inte vad du säger.” Anding. Endast andning hörs.   
    “Är du hemma?” Säger Vanessa. Rösten svajar och gråter är kvar i halsen.   
    “Ja, det är bara att komma.” Säger Linnéa. Vanessa lägger på utan att säga något annat. “Hallå? Vanessa?” Tyst, totalt tyst. Linnéa är kvar lämnad till sina oexisterande tankar igen.   
      

***

  
Vanessa går sakta från lasarettet. Hon är öm, och helt tom. Tårarna har slutat rinna. Det är som om hon inte har några tårar kvar. Hon vet inte änns varför hon har gråtit så mycket som hon har. Allt kanske bara blev för mycket för en människa att känna.   
    Det surrar i hennes huvud. Inga tankar, det är nästan totalt svart. Men det surrar. Som om hon inte har tillräckligt med syre. Som om hon är påväg att svimma. En känsla av lättnad sprider sig i kroppen på henne när hon ser Linnéas hus.   
    De sista trapporna upp är benen så trötta att de nästan vicker sig. Hon brukar aldrig vara specielt trött när hon har gått upp för de trapporna, men nu är kroppen helt slut. Som om hon hade varit dödssjuk. Hon knackar på dörren, lutar sig mot väggen och väntar.  
     Hon hör Linnéa där inne. Hon stänger en dörr, går raskt mot ytter dörren. Någonting trillar ner, eller så slog Linnéa i något.  
    “Helvete!” grymtar Linnéa, nästan precis vid ytter dörren. Vanessa kan inte hjälpa att fnissa lite. Dörren öppnas och Linnéa sticker ut huvudet lite gran.   
    “Jaha, är det den tiden på året igen. Nej, men du vet jag vill inte ha några jultidningar. Sorry.” Säger hon. Allt för att fösöka uppmuntra Vanessa lite gran. Det fungerar för stunden, men Vanessa blir nästan direkt precis lika tom som förut. Kall och tom. Men allt skulle bli bra. Där hon är nu är precis där hon ska vara. Allt skulle bli bra igen.   
    _Tack för att du finns. Du förgyller min dag. Du förgyller mitt liv. Speciellt nu. Bara av att finnas. Tack för du finns._ Tänker hon. Hon vill inte tänka så men hon gör det. Linnéa är ovetande om hur mycket Vanessa behöver henne.   
     Vanessa blir knäsvag av att se henne. Hjärtat slår dubbelslag när hon ler. Hon överväldigast av lycka när hon får röra henne. Hon får svårt att andas varje gång Linnéa kramar henne. Hon dör med varje sekund hon inte har Linnéa är där.   
     Är det så det är att vara riktigt kär? Ska man inte inte kunna andas, inte vara? Ska man inte kunna leva? Ska man inte kunna leva utan den personen vid sin sida? Ska man inte kunda vara en egen person? Ska man verkligen behöva vara så svag av att vara så kär?


	4. Chapter 4

_“Vanessa, vi ska, och måste, prata om det som hände i natt. Vi kan bara inte göra det nu. Vi ska ju träffa Minoo och Anna-Karin snart.”_

_“Ja, men du vill ju berätta allt det här.”_   
_“Ja, vill inte du det eller?”_   
_“Jag vill det här mer än någonting just nu, Linnéa. Men vi kan inte berätta för någon innan vi vet vad det HÄR är. Jag menar, vad skulle vi säga? Vad skulle vi berätta? Hur skulle vi svara på deras frågor om vi själva inte änns vet svaret?”_   
  


***

  
Linnéa och Vanessa ligger bredvid varandra i soffan hemma i Linnéas lägenhet. En av Vanessas favorit spellistor spelas. _För dig min älskade_ heter den. ‘She’s got you high’ av Mumm-ra spelas. Linnéa säger att hon hatar den, Vanessa vet att det är en stor lögn. Trotts musiken är det relativt tyst. Förbanelsen över Engelsfors? Förbanelsen över föregående natt? Förbanelsen över allt och alla?  
    Linnéa vill säga något. Vanessa med. Dem vill inte bara ligga där och låtsas som inget har hänt. Låtsas att leka lyckliga paret. Är dem det? Ett par? Något speciellt på världskartan? Är dem facebook officiella? Är dem speciella överhuvudtaget, eller skulle allt det här bara försvinna när allt åter går till det normala? Vad nu normalt i Engelsfors är.  
    Vanessa tänker på vad hon kan säga. Vad hon kan öppna med. Hon måste sårat Linnéa på något plan i morse. Vanessa vill inte att det ska vara så men antagligen är det så.  
    Låten byts till ‘Vart jag än går’ av Stiftelsen. Linnéa tycker att sångaren borde hållt sig till Takida. Eller hållts sig från musik överhuvudtaget. Så bra är det inte, det suger faktiskt. Vanessa vet att det också är en lögn.  
    “Förlåt. Förlåt för i morse.” Säger Vanessa. Hon klarar inte att bara ligga och inte säga något. Hon klarar inte av att inte veta. Hon vill veta vad som händer, vad som kommer hända och vad som har hänt. Linnéa öppnar ögonen från ett halv sovande läge och ger Vanessa en förvirrad blick.  
    “Förlåt för vadå? Det var väll inget i morse som skulle behövas ursäktas.” Linnéa ler lite.   
    “Äsch, det var inget. Men vi måste prata om i morse. Eller asså kanske inte om i morse men vad som hände i natt.” Säger Vanessa. Hon är rädd för att Linnéa ska försvinna nu när hon äntligen tagit mod till sig. Bara gå där ifrån. Som om Linnéa hade något bättre att göra än att vara där. Varför är hon rädd för det? Linnéa ska ingenstans. Linnéa suckar.  
    “Innan du säger något, Linnéa, måste jag förklara att det jag sa i morse inte är menat som att jag vill hålla det gömt. Jag vet bara inte om jag klarar att vara öppen när jag är så förvirrad över situationen.” säger Vanessa och ler sorgset.   
    Låten byts till ‘Ho Hey’ av The Lumineers. En låt i Vanessas spellistor Linnéa faktiskt tycker om.  
    Linnéa svarar inte. Hon är allt för upptagen med att ta sig i kragen. Dra sig ut ur alla drömmar där allt är lätt. Där ingen behöver vara förvirrad. Hon drar sig sakta ur sig själv. Hon vet precis vad hon ska säga. Det är trots allt enkelt ibland.   
    “Jag, Linnéa Wallin, erkänner här med att jag älskar dig, Vanessa Dahl. Okej?” Linnéa visste att det var bra. Det var perfekt. Hon väntade på en reaktion från Vanessa. Inget. Inge förvirring. Inge ilska. Inge lycka. Det var tomt. Linnéa fick ingen reaktion tillbaka och gick in i någon typ av tyst panik.  
    “Okej?” Frågade Linnéa igen i hoppet på att få en reaktion den här gången. Och det fick hon också. Vanessa brast ut i skratt. Hon visste inte själv varför. Det var som att allt bara släppte. Helt plötsligt blev allt bättre. Allt skulle säkert bli som vanligt igen men för nu var allt borta. Allt var bra.   
    “Okej.” Skrattade Vanessa ut. När hon slutade skratta kysste hon Linnéa. Det gick så fort från förvirrig till kyss att Linnéa inte hängde med. Vanessa hängde inte med heller. Världen hängde inte med.   
    Just i den stunden när dem ligger där vet Linnéa att hon hade hittat henne. Den där speciella personen. Den personen som kanske inte skulle finnas där till graven, men alltid skulle gå före alla andra. Den personen som hon skulle göra allt för, kämpa till döden för. Det var också precis nu Linnéa fick svårt att andas och rädsla spred sig i kroppen. För tänk om hon inte fick spendera alla stunder hon ville med Vanessa? Tänk, bara tänk, om Vanessa inte kände så, och inte skulle finnas där genom glädje och sorg, sickness and hell?   
    Det var också precis nu som Vanessa ville frysa stunden. Vara så här för evigt. Hon vet precis vad hon vill ha. Hon vill ha Linnéa, nu och för alltid.  
    “Om du ändå visste hur mycket jag önskar att jag kunde ha dig för resten av mitt liv.” sa Linnéa. Hon kunde inte hålla det inne. Vanessa log bara och kysste Linnéa igen. Hon ville inte sluta.  
    _Jag älskar dig, nu mer än någonsin, och jag kommer göra det för alltid._ Tänkte Vanessa. Lyckan dem båda kända gjorde att Linnéa släppte spärrarna och hörde vad Vanessa tänkte. Allt var perfekt.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa går upp för de sista trapporna till Linnéas våning i byggnaden med tårar som är påväg tillbaka.

Hon är så andfåd att det är läskigt. Hon har aldrig haft egentliga problem med trappor, men nu verkar det som att hennes kondition kan jämföras med en uppstoppad, nedfryst kyckling med AIDS. Hon tycker att hon egentligen borde ha bra kondition med tanke på hur mycket dem springer från alla hot hela tiden.

    Linnéa har ignorerat Vanessas samtal och SMS de senaste två dagarna. Hon vill inte prata med henne. Hon vill inte prata med någon. Vanessa har säkert av oro bett Minoo att ringa eftersom även Minoo har ringt och SMS:at hela helgen. Ingen av dem har fått svar. Minoo ringer ännu en gång efter fem minuter. Linnéa ignorerar det och fortsätter packa sin väska. Sen knackar det på dörren, Linnéa suckar och går för att öppna dörren. Men när hon väll är där så är det öppet och Vanessa står i hallen. Hennes ögon är röda av att hon har gråtit. Hon lägger extra nyckeln hon fått in till Linnéas lägenhet på en gammal byrå som står i hallen.  
    “Jag trodde verkligen du var bättre än det här. Jag trodde verkligen då skulle slås för mig.” säger hon.  
    “Jag trodde du skulle finnas där oavsätt. Antar vi inte var alltid vi trodde om varandra.” säger Linnéa. Vanessa börjar gråta. Hon går fram och kysser Linnéa en sista gång. Hon lägger panorna mot varandra och kollar neråt.  
    “Jag älskar dig.” säger Vanessa och går där ifrån, ner för trapporna och bort från Linnéa. Linnéas knän viker sig och hon börjar gråta.   
    “Och jag dig.” viskar hon till ingen speciell.  
  


                                                        ***

  
 _2 månader innan._  
  
“Är vi säkra på det här? Jag menar, är vi redo?” frågar Vanessa. Linnéa ler.   
    Dem ligger i Linnéas säng. Det är mitt på dagen men dem har fortfarande inte gått upp. Parsiennerna är ner dragna och det är mörkt i rummet. Idag är dagen då det händer. Det där speciella dem båda har väntat på.   
   “Såklart vi är. Med varandra kan vi göra allt, när som helst.” säger Linnéa. Hon vill inte medge att det pirrar så där konstigt i magen som om man ska dö om bara sekunder. Vanessa kysser henne, och det ringer på dörren. Linnéa ler mer, går upp ur sängen och går och öppnar dörren. Det är Minoo och Anna-Karin. Det är bara dem fyra kvar nu så dem försöker hålla ihop så gott det går.  
    “Förlåt för nattkläderna. Vi har inte gått upp än.” Säger Linnéa med ett leende. Dem säger ingenting men går in i lägenheten. Dem vet inte varför dem är där egentligen. Vanessa hade bara sagt något i stil med “asså, det är typ, viktigt. Vi måste verkligen prata med er.  Så om ni bara typ kunde komma till Linnéas lägenhet imorgon”. Dem hade inget bättre för sig så dem kom.  
    “Var är Vanessa?” frågar Anna-Karin precis när Vanessa kommer ut i en svart XL t-shirt med trycket ‘Kaizers Orchestra’. En av Linnéas tröjor. Vanessa ler och säger hej medans dem andra står i tystnad. Så står dem i ett par sekunder innan Minoo brister ut i skratt och alla tittar oförstående på henne. Hon tittar upp och hämtar anda för att säga något sen kommer skratten tillbaka. Vad det än är så är det hysteriskt.  
    “Förlåt, det är inte så roligt egentligen. Det är bara, om ni har ringt hit oss för att säga att ni är tillsammans eller har en relation eller vad ni nu vill kalla det så är det typ två år för sent.” säger hon och Linnéa ler med henne. Det är sant tänker Linnéa, dem borde ha kommit på det här mycket tidigare. Vanessa ser skräckslagen ut. Hon är inte rädd. Hon har inte ångest. Hon har inte panik. Hon vill inte springa därifrån. Hon är lättad. Den ända känslan hon har just nu är lättnad.   
    “Pizza, anyone? Det är väll lunch trots allt?” säger Linnéa “Jag har nog allt för att göra egen pizza. Om ni inte verkligen vill köpa.” säger hon. Anna-Karin och Minoo nickar. Vanessa behöver inte säga något, Linnéa vet ju att hon inte har ätit. Linnéa, Anna-Karin och Minoo går in i köket.  
    “Jag ska bara gå och sätta på mig byxor.” säger Vanessa tyst med ett leende. Vanessa går in i sovrummet och sätter sig på sängen.  
    Linnéa öppnar kylskåpet för kolla om hon har allt när någon börjar prata. Ingen i rummet, men någon pratar. Någons tankar.  
  _The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that’s what you’ve given me._   
    “Jag kommer snart.” säger Linnéa för att gå in i sovrummet där Vanessa är. När hon öppnar dörren blir hon attackerad av en kyss. Av Vanessa.   
    “Hur gjorde du det där?” frågar Linnéa. Hon är tillräckligt lärd för att inte läsa andras tankar så ofta. Det måste vara starka tankar för att hon ska råka läsa dem. Vanessa tittar bara på henne och ett leende kryper fram medans hon tar på sig byxorna.  
    “Magi.” säger hon, pussar Linnéa på kinden och går ut till köket. Linnéa står kvar ett par sekunder tänker. Det är såna här stunder som hon verkligen önskar att konversationen i sängen skulle vara ett helt annat scenario. Hon vänder sig om och går mot köket.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fire, fire, fire! Fire from the tongues of liars,” viskas ut ur hörlurarna som är in kopplade till datorn på Vanessas rum “You’re ashamed of where you from, crying ‘cause your fathers drunk.” Vanessa orkar inte med låten Linnéa njuter av och trycker på nästa knappen. Spotify sätter igång en reklam för Christina Aguileras nya låt.

    “Men, jag lyssnade faktiskt. Du gav ju inte änns låten en chans.” säger Linnéa och suckar. En ny låt sätts igång. Den här gången ‘Open Your Eyes’ av Andrew Belle.  
    “Mycket bättre.” ler Vanessa och Linnéa suckar ännu en gång.   
    Det är mitt i natten. Alla andra i huset sover, men dem har inte en tanke på att sova. Vanessa sitter lugnt i stolen vid skrivbordet och chattar med Evelina på Facebook. Hon skrattar till då och då. Linnéa ligger rastlöst i Vanessas säng. Hon vrider och vänder sig när hon tittar på den muteade TV:n.  
    “Kan vi inte gå ut? På typ promenad eller nåt?” frågar Linnéa. Vanessa svarar inte.  
    “Hallå? Earth to Vanessa, do you copy?” frågar Linnéa. Vanessa vänder sig om, kollar på Linnéa och suckar.  
    “Klockan är halv ett.” säger Vanessa som om det var ett faktum Linnéa inte visste.  
Linnéa rycker på axlarna. Hon sätter sig upp i sängen och börjar sätta på sig strumpor och byxor.  
    “Earth to Linnéa. Vi får inte gå ut nu, do you copy?” säger Vanessa lätt irriterad.  
    “So? Ingen kommer märka om vi är tysta, alla sover ju.” säger Linnéa och ler. Det tar inte en sekund innan någon skriker till. Melvin. Vanessa far upp ur stolen och in i Melvins rum.   
    “Så ja, det är bara en dröm Melvin. Bara en dålig dröm.” säger Vanessa tröstande till Melvin. Linnéa står i dörr karmen. Vanessa tittar på henne.  
    “Trauma. Det har varit så här varje natt sen han kom hem.” säger hon med en ledsen blick. Linnéa förstår. Vanesseas mamma kommer in och Vanessa går ut ur rummet. Hon står stilla ett tag. Linnéa gör ingenting. Hon vet inte vad hon ska göra.  
    “Promenad?” frågar Vanessa och går direkt till hallen utan att lyssna efter Linnéas svar.  
  


***

  
“Vad är klockan?” frågar Linnéa. Vanessa letar efter mobilen att kolla tiden på.  
    “Jag vet inte. Ett, halv två kanske.” svarar Vanessa. Det är en varm sommarnatt. Dem går omkring runt stan. Vad som finns av en stad i alla fall. Linnéa tittar upp mot himlen. Sjärnorna är klara och det är fullmåne. Från ingenstans så ylar hon.   
    “Vad i…Vad gör du?” frågar Vanessa. Hon blev nästan rädd. Linnéa skrattar bara.  
    “Det är fullmåne. Som ett midnattsbarn är det min plikt att yla då.” säger hon och ler.  
    “Mid-Midnattsbarn? Är du varulv? Finns dem på riktigt?” frågar Vanessa nästan ännu räddare. Linnéa fnittrar till.  
    “Inte vad jag vet. Midnattsbarn är inga varulvar. Vi var bara två. Nu är det bara jag.” säger Linnéa. Elias. Elias var den andra.   
    “Jaha. Vad är ett midnattsbarn då?” frågar Vanessa samtidigt som Linnéa stannar. Linnéa tänker. Vad är ett midnattsbarn? Hon har inte behövt tänka på innebörden av att vara ett midnattsbarn sen Elias dog. Hon hade nästan glömt.  
    “Ett midnattsbarn ylar till månen. Ett midnattsbarn promenerar helst när det är mörkt. På hösten eller vintern när det är som finast. Men sommarn är trevlig att promenera i med sällskap. Helst någon man verkligen älskar.” säger Linnéa och ler. Hon går närmar Vanessa och håller om henne om midjan.  
    “Ett midnattsbarn älskar om natten och sover om dagen. Ett midnattsbarn tar ut sin ilska på mörkret. På nattens mörker. På skuggorna som lurar i mörkret där vi inte ser de.” säger Linnéa. Vanessa var tyst en stund.  
    “Vad var det där efter att promenera med sällskap på sommarn?” frågar Vanessa fullt medveten om vad det var som kom efter det.   
    “Efter? Att ett midnattsbarn sover på dagen?” svarar Linnéa och sväljer lite. Hon också fullt medveten om vad hon sa.  
    “Innan den meningen. Den meningen med orden “verkligen älskar” i.” säger Vanessa och minskar det nästan  redan minimala avståndet mellan dem med en kort kyss.   
    “Var det något i still “Helst med någon man verkligen älskar”?” frågar Linnéa och kyssar Vanessa. Lite längre, lite hårdare. Vanessa ler i kyssen.  
    “Precis den. Älskar?” frågar Vanessa. Linnéa tittar generat ner i marken.   
    “Behöver jag änns säga det?” frågar Linnéa och tittar upp mot Vanessa med ett litet leende. Vanessa ler tillbaka innan hon kysser Linnéa igen. Lite längre, lite hårdare.   
    Hon börjar gräva i Linnéas vänster ficka. Linnéa har alltid sina nycklar i vänster fickan. Hon gräver upp Linnéas nycklar och dinglar dem i luften framför ansiktet.   
    “Var det något om att dem älskar om natten där någonstans också?” frågar Vanessa med ett smil.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa går upp för de sista trapporna till Linnéas våning i byggnaden med tårar som är påväg tillbaka. Hon är så andfåd att det är läskigt. Hon har aldrig haft egentliga problem med trappor, men nu verkar det som att hennes kondition kan jämföras med en uppstoppad, nedfryst kyckling med AIDS. Hon tycker att hon egentligen borde ha bra kondition med tanke på hur mycket dem springer från alla hot hela tiden.

 

   

_Jag undrar vad du tänker nu. Om du drömmer. Om du hör oss. Jag hoppas du mins oss._

 

    Linnéa har ignorerat Vanessas samtal och SMS de senaste två dagarna. Hon vill inte prata med henne. Hon vill inte prata med någon. Vanessa har säkert av oro bett Minoo att ringa eftersom även Minoo har ringt och SMS:at hela helgen. Ingen av dem har fått svar. Minoo ringer ännu en gång efter fem minuter.

 

    

_Det är jag, Minoo. Vanessa är här också._

 

    Linnéa ignorerar det och fortsätter packa sin väska. Sen knackar det på dörren, Linnéa suckar och går för att öppna dörren. Men när hon väll är där så är det öppet och Vanessa står i hallen. Hennes ögon är röda av att hon har gråtit. Hon lägger extra nyckeln hon fått in till Linnéas lägenhet på en gammal byrå som står i hallen.

 

    

_Hej tjejer. Jag kommer bara för att ge henne mediciner._

 

    “Jag trodde verkligen du var bättre än det här. Jag trodde verkligen då skulle slås för mig.” säger hon.

 

    “Jag trodde du skulle finnas där oavsätt. Antar vi inte var alltid vi trodde om varandra.” säger Linnéa.

 

Vanessa börjar gråta. Hon går fram och kysser Linnéa en sista gång. Hon lägger panorna mot varandra och kollar neråt.

 

    Linnéa. Kan du inte bara vakna?

 

    “Jag älskar dig.” säger Vanessa och går där ifrån, ner för trapporna och bort från Linnéa. Linnéas knän viker sig och hon börjar gråta.

 

    “Och jag dig.” viskar hon till ingen speciell.

 

    

_Idag kommer Doktor Johansson och kollar till henne också så ni vet det._

 

 

***

  
“Har du tänkt på en sak. Tänk om vi inte finns? Tänk om vi bara tror att vi finns. Som typ, karaktärer i en bok eller film eller något. Jag menar med allt annat omkring oss är det inte en dum förklaring.” säger Vanessa runt matbordet. Det är Vanessa, Linnéa Minoo och Anna-Karin. Inget farligt har hänt, dem bara umgås. Alla skrattar dumt åt vad Vanessa har tänkt på.   
    “Jag kan ju i alla fall säga att jag inte tänkt på sånt. Jag undrar bättre saker.” säger Minoo.   
    “Ja, fast. Det är inte så dumt ändå, eller?” frågar Anna-Karin. Alla tittar på Linnéa.  
    “Vad? Ska jag säga något nu eller? Något som stötar Vanessas teori som typ, jo men man vet aldrig. Eller kanske ska jag hålla med Minoo och bah, men lägg av. Snälla människor, det spelar ingen roll om vi är karaktärer eller inte. Jag mår ganska bra ändå.” säger Linnéa och alla blir genast lite nedstämda.   
  


***

  
 _Hej tjejer. Hur mår ni då?_  
    “Jag älskar dig så mycket att det är äkligt. Jag tror jag skulle dö utan dig.” viskar Vanessa i Linnéas öra. Dem ligger nakna i Linnéas säng. Den här gången var det ett medvetet val som dem kommer komma ihåg.   
     _Hmm, jag tolkar eran tystnat som att det har varit bättre._  
    Linnéa avfärdar det och kysser Vanessa. Vad skulle hon säga? Hon älskar Vanessa. Men faktumet att hon kommer att inaktivera sig socialt av känslan står kvar. Hon kan aldrig älskar. Hon får bara ont i slutet.  
   _Som ni vet så kan vi väcka Linnéa om hon har blivit stabil och det är därför jag är här. Sjuksköterskorna har sagt att hon värkar stabil men dem får inte säga något säkert._  
    “Älskar du mig?” frågar Vanessa med ett smil, men det seriösa tonen i hennes röst går inte att mista. Linnea tittar bort. Hon gör allt för att inte se ledsen ut, hon vill inte göra illa Vanessa.  
    “Linnéa, älskar du mig?” frågar Vanessa igen.  
     _Menar du, menar du att hon kanske får vakna idag?_  
    Vanessa sätter sig upp och lutar sig mot väggen som sängen är intryckt mot. Hon håller täcket för brösten.  
    “Linnéa? Snälla.” säger hon. Linnea kan inget än att titta rakt in i Vanessas ögon. Hon kan inte forma ord. Vanessa släpper täcket och hoppar över Linnéa mot golvet. Hon samlar ihop sina kläder.  
    “Vanes-Vanessa nej. Snälla. Gå inte, snälla. Jag menar inget illa.” säger Linnéa snabbt medans Vanessa aggressivt klär på sig kläderna.   
  _Ja, Vanessa. Det verkar se ut som det faktiskt. Jag ska hämta en sköterska sen ser det ut som att vi kan börja försöka väcka henne._   
    “Vad menar du då?” skriker Vanessa ofrivilligt. Hon kämpar så hårt hon kan mot tårarna. “Vad i helvete menar du då?” fortsätter hon. Linnéa sätter på sig en för stor T-shirt från golvet och ställer sig upp.  
    “Jag vill inte göra illa dig. Men inget blir någonsin bra när jag älskar någon.” svarar hon.  
    _Åh, förressten. Ni får gärna vara kvar. Det kan vara bra med kända ansikten för Linnéa._  
    “Du skulle aldrig kunne göra illa mig så länge du är med mig.” säger Vanessa.  
  


***

  
“Vanessa, lugna ner dig. Du måste andas, jag förstår dig inte.” säger Minoo i chock. Vanessa gråter så mycket att hon har svårt att andas på andra sidan luren.   
    “Vanessa, andas. In, och sen ut.” säger Minoo stötande. “Vill du träffas och prata?” forsätter hon när Vanessa verkar ha fått kontroll.   
    “Nej, men du måste försöka få tag i Linnéa. Jag har ringt hela dagen men svarar inte.” svarar Vanessa.   
    “Men du sov ju hos henne?” säger Minoo frågande. Något säger henne att det här är slutet på något gott. Något fint, och något perfekt.  
    “Hon kan förklarar, försök bara.” säger Vanessa i en mycket mer serös ton som låter död. Det sjutter i telefonen. Vanessa la på. Minoo försöker direkt ringa Linnéa.  
  


***

  
 _Nu på börjar vi uppväckningen. Att ni är här gör mig glad. Det kan vara svårt för alla inblandade vid en uppvakning._  
    “Vad vill du göra efter gymnasiet då? Vi börjar ju ändå trean, du borde väll ha något du vill.” frågar Vanessa. Linnéa suckar och tänker efter.  
     _Linnéa? Kom igen. Kämpa nu då!_  
    “Nej, jag vet inte. Om jag är med dig är det bra enough för mig.” svarar hon med ett leende. Dem tittar varandra rakt i ögonen, båda med ett leende. Minoo sitter och tittar på dem. Hon känner känslan av att vara tredje hjulet krypa i kroppen på henne.  
    _Lite till. Du kan det här._  
    “Vad ska vi äta?” frågar hon för att bryta hela situationen. Varken Vanessa eller Linnéa säger något. Det är totalt tyst.  
    _Hon börjar öppna ögonen. Linnéa? Linnéa? Jag är Doktor Erik Johansson. Du börjar precis vakna ur en koma._  
  


***

  
“Koma? Hur länge?” frågar Linnéa Doktor Erik Johansson. Det är dagen efter uppvaknandet.  
    “10 dagar. En gammal man ringde in efter du kollapsat på en gata. Vi har hittat några fel som vi kände att din kropp behöver jobba med under total rörelsefrihet så la dig under koma.” svarade han och log. Det började pippa från honom och han kollar ner mot bältet.  
    “Du får ursäkta mig.” säger han och går där ifrån. Det är bara Linnéa och Vanessa i rummet efter att Minoo åkte hem. Vanessa vill vara kvar. Hon sitter på en stol intill sjukhus sängen. Dem är båda tysta en stund.  
    “Drömer man?” frågar Vanessa för att bryta tystnaden. Linnéa suckar.  
    “Jag vet inte.” svarar Linnéa ärligt.  
    “Vadå vet inte?” frågar Vanessa och ser förvirrad ut. Linnéa sucker igen och försöker komma på ett bra sätt att förklara situationen.  
    “Har- Har jag varit tillsammans med någon på sistone? I ett helt perfekt förhållande, och sen blev allt skit för att jag är ett jävla pucko som inte kan reda ut känslor?” frågar Linnéa utan att titta på Vanessa. Vanessa tittar sorgset på Linnéa.  
    “Nej. Nej, det har du inte.” svarar hon. “Vem var det?” fortsätter Vanessa innan Linnéa hinner säga något. Linnéa vänder huvudet sakta för att titta på Vanessa. Dem ser varandra rakt i ögonen. Vanessa tappar den stängda munen ett par millimeter.   
    “Men du, bara för att det inte har hänt, betyder det inte att det kan hända.” säger Vanessa med ett litet leende. Hon ställer sig upp ur stolen och lägger sig bredvid Linnéa i sängen.  
    “Det här föklarar så mycket.” säger hon tyst medans hon lägger huvudet på Linnéas axel.


End file.
